


Looking Good

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: That's her story and she's sticking to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Looking Good  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles, Buffy Summers (implied Angel/Buffy)  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** That's her story and she's sticking to it.  
>  **A/N:** written for giles_shorts for the last line _"You can't possibly be carrying any weapons."_

"You can't possibly be carrying any weapons." Giles stared open mouthed at the purple mini skirt and lacy top Buffy was wearing. "Aren't you patrolling tonight?"

Buffy nodded. "Uh huh."

"But your clothes aren't..." At the look on Buffy's face Giles stopped talking. 

"Get with the times, Giles." Buffy grabbed her stake from the top of the desk. "Just because I'm the Slayer doesn't mean I can't look good while I'm slaying."

His eyes narrowed as a thought occurred. “Is Angel meeting you there?”

She tried to shrug nonchalantly. “He might.”

A deep sigh escaped him. 

_He should have known._


End file.
